


(Flowers and Promises)

by unloyalstan



Series: Junhwan Random Ficlets [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, confusing stuff, florist!hanbin, singer!junhoe, trumpeter!jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Junhoe's crush is confusing the hell out of him.Alternately, how Junhoe kept his promise.





	(Flowers and Promises)

It’s Junhoe’s break from their studio rehearsal when he decided to drop by on a nearby flower shop to buy a bouquet for his sister’s birthday. It’s Christmas Day on a couple of days, but he was still at the studio unlike other people, working his ass off. He was donning an all-black get up with a cap on his head and a face mask to cover his mouth. He was planning on camouflaging among the busy crowd that were rushing to buy Christmas presents at the last minute, but because of the depressingly monochromatic color of his clothes that contrasted the brightly lit shops, and his tall lean frame—he was starting to attract glances. He just started in this business and wasn’t that popular yet, but he still quickened his pace before someone could recognize him.

Junhoe heaved a sigh of relief when he finally arrived at his destination. The flower shop is cozy and private, and it’s also owned by one of friends named Hanbin. He removed his cap and facemask before proceeding to the counter. The shop would close soon, so Junhoe was glad that they weren’t a lot of customers. A couple was sitting at one of the waiting tables, while someone in particular, was talking to Hanbin at the counter.

Okay, so maybe Junhoe lied a little when he said that his sister needed a bouquet. His sister’s birthday was still next month, and she’s allergic to flowers. The reason why he’s really outside on his break when he should be resting at the studio instead was because of the person who was talking to Hanbin. But no one needed to know that, especially his manager.

-

_Junhoe remembered meeting the stranger a month ago when he went with his manager to buy flowers for his mother. He usually just stays in the car and let his manager do things, but he was glad that at that time, he decided to go inside to greet Hanbin for once. It was also a stroke of luck, when at that day, the stranger was there to buy flowers too._

_Hanbin was busy then, so him and his manger just waited on one of the tables after ringing up their order. Junhoe was bored, as he idly played with his phone. The store was quiet despite being packed with customers, save for the shuffling of feet of the staffs to assist the customers and the soft music that was playing in the background. It’s quiet, so when a melodious laugh suddenly rang inside the store, Junhoe immediately whipped his head to look at the source._

_The stranger seemed embarrassed for laughing out loud because his face was flushed with an adorable shade of red. He was with someone, who was obviously trying not to laugh too. The rest of the customers went back to their own devices when the stranger mumbled a timid ‘sorry’, well, except Junhoe himself._

_Junhoe was mesmerized to say the least. Due to his job, Junhoe already met a handful of gorgeous singers and actresses, but no one caught his eyes except for this stranger. There was something about the way his fringe falls gracefully on his eyes, or how his cheeks got a tad bit darker whenever he was teased by his companion, or how incredibly tiny his fingers are as he flipped through the magazine as he sulked. He looked so small and fragile, yet somehow firm and strong at the same time. Junhoe doesn’t realize he was staring, not until his manager waved his hand in front of him._

_“Let’s go, we have to head back to our next schedule.”_

_Junhoe looked back to the stranger one last time, before following his manager outside. He’ll be back here again and hopefully, he’ll be able to meet the stranger properly. There was something special about the stranger that makes Junhoe want to know more._

_-_

Junhoe was standing awkwardly in front of them, waiting for the two to notice him. The time is ticking and he still have to go back to practice, so he cleared his throat loudly to attract their attention.

“Oh! Junhoe long time no see.” Hanbin greeted him brightly, and Junhoe tried his best to smile back in return. He must have had looked ridiculous because he could feel that the stranger was now staring at him while Hanbin was trying to conceal his laughter.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you two.” Hanbin’s voice penetrated the thick silence that enveloped them. He really wanted to thank Hanbin later for giving him this opportunity and for saving his awkward ass. “Koo Junhoe this is Jay, the head trumpet player of the Jeju orchestra. He was here for a vacation before they went on tour again.” Hanbin was smiling proudly by the end of his sentence, for some reason Junhoe can’t understand. He wanted to interrupt and say that he already knew about that, but that would surely creep the boy out. Junhoe is anything but creepy so he just nodded his head patiently. The stranger remained silent, though there was a visible blush adorning his cheeks.

Hanbin winked at him before excusing himself for a while. Now that their mediator was gone, they were back to just staring at each other. Junhoe spent the last month trying to get his attention, always going back to this flower shop whenever he was free in hopes of meeting him again; always buying flowers his apartment was starting to look like a mini garden. Hanbin noticed his strange behavior after his 3rd visit for the first week, and that’s when he ended up spilling everything to the said man when he questioned him. Fortunately, Hanbin knew the person that he was referring to. Hanbin teased him about having a crush every time he came, and Junhoe really wanted to punch him for being so annoying but stopped himself when Hanbin decided to take pity on his poor soul and promised that he would text him instead of coming back almost every day. Junhoe waited for his text, but a week passed and still no message from Hanbin that his crush was back. 

Junhoe was tempted to go there again, but his schedule was so hectic for the preparation of his upcoming performance so he can’t go even if he wanted to. He wanted to rest on his short break after hours of practicing, to flopped down on the sofa that was way too short for his long legs, but when he finally received the text that he was waiting for; rest be damned, he was out of the door shouting excuses to his manager.

Junhoe invested his time and effort to indulge himself on his silly crush, but now that he was in front of him, he doesn’t even know what to do.

He decided to just go with the basics, as he stretched his hands out for a handshake to properly introduce himself. This is his chance to shine, he can’t fuck up a simple handshake. “I’m Junhoe, I’m a rookie sin—.”

“Singer. I know.” Jay answered back, as he smiled sweetly at him. There was a mischievous glint on his eyes which didn’t match with his smile and Junhoe was half happy because his crush talked to him and half confused because why was he looking at him like that?

The handshake didn’t happen, because Jay just continued to mysteriously smile at him. He wasn’t ready for that. He’s a strong independent man, he can’t be knock down with just a simple smile from a boy who was atleast a head shorter than him. Junhoe awkwardly retrieved his hand back. Guess even a handshake could go wrong.

“Daffodils for Jay!” Forget about thanking Hanbin. He was back sooner than expected; Junhoe didn’t get a moment with his crush more than a failed handshake. Jay diverted his eyes from him, to look at Hanbin who came back with a bouquet in hand. Junhoe noticed that he always buys the same flowers. Jay thanked Hanbin briefly, and was about to say something to Junhoe when his phone rang. He looked down to check on his phone, while Junhoe deflated a bit because it seems like the world is conspiring against him.

“Sorry, gotta take this. Bye Hanbin!” _Ouch, Jay ignored him._

“And, Merry Christmas June.” Jay stopped before opening the door, eyes boring on Junhoe’s confused ones. He was startled by the nickname. It sounded familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, which didn’t make sense at all. Junhoe didn’t get to answer him, because it seems like the person on the other line was growing impatient. He smiled at him again, genuine and pure this time—Junhoe’s breath got taken away. 

“Hey Song? Yes, I’ll be back…” Junhoe heard Jay mumble on his phone and then he was out of the door. He doesn’t know why it hurts to see him leave, when it was just their first official meeting. Junhoe was left confused for the nth time today.

 

 

“See you.”

“See what?” Junhoe almost jumped at the voice. He forgot that Hanbin was still there.

“Nothing.” Junhoe dismissed him with a hand. Hanbin was still looking at him, knowing that he was lying. Junhoe really can’t control his facial expressions to save himself. “But, didn’t you say that his name is Jinhwan? Why did you say Jay?” That wasn’t the truth but not exactly a lie either.

This, however, seemed to satisfy Hanbin’s curiosity. “No, his real name is Kim Jinhwan. Jay is his stage name. Apparently, he was embarrassed whenever he was called by that. I was just teasing him.” That actually makes sense. Junhoe would be embarrassed too if his agency would give him that as his stage name. Junhoe let the information sink in, before a thought popped on his mind.

“A Kim too? Is he your younger brother then? Is that why you knew him?” Hanbin looked at him incredulously before guffawing. Junhoe was beginning to feel irked because it seems like Hanbin was making fun of him again.

“There were a million of Kim in Korea but we aren’t all related.” Junhoe wanted to facepalm himself at that. “And also, I forgot to tell you, he’s older than you and me you know. He’s our hyung.”

“What?!” Junhoe sputtered out loud, receiving a look from the other customers. He bowed his head slightly to apologize to them, and glared at Hanbin when he heard him snicker.

“How? He looks 16!” Junhoe whisper shouted at Hanbin, who only patted his shoulder to placate him. And here Junhoe thought that he was crushing on a high schooler. He was amazed when Hanbin first mentioned that Jinhwan was on an orchestra, and one of the head players at that, when he was still young. Turns out he was the only young one.

“I know. I know. He gets that a lot. Don’t be deceived by his appearance though, he’s—”

 _Dammit._ Junhoe cursed inside his head. He officially hated phone calls from now on. Hanbin stopped talking and gestured for him to answer his ringing phone. He didn’t need to, because he knew that it’s his manager asking him to come back to the studio. 

Junhoe dejectedly press the red button on his phone before looking back at Hanbin to bid goodbye.

“I’ll text you immediately if Jinhwan-hyung would come by again!”

Junhoe wouldn’t say this out loud but he hoped that Hanbin would text him soon.

 

 

He went back to the studio with more questions on his mind. When his manager welcomed him inside the building and berated him for being late, he zoned out, already too used with it. He unconsciously glanced at the vase with assorted flowers on the reception desk, and that’s when he realized that he forgot to get his sister a bouquet.

“And where is the bouquet?! I thought you went out to buy those?!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> moved to @jinhwanphobia uwu


End file.
